1. Field
The Application relates to a touch sensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile phones equipped with touch screens are widespread and a variety of smart phones become popular, research has been conducted into touch sensing technology. Touch screens, which are touch sensing devices, are classified into resistive touch screens, capacitive touch screens, ultrasonic touch screens and infrared touch screens. Capacitive touch screens, in particular, have continued to expand their field of application because of many advantages such as excellent durability and long lifetime and support of a multi touch function.
In the meantime, as the size of devices to which touch screens can be applied, such as smart phones or notebook computers, increases, the size of touch screens has also increased. However, as the size of touch screens increases, delay variations in the transmission of signals, i.e., resistive-capacitive (RC) delay variations, may become more likely to occur between interconnections for transmitting signals for the detection of a touch location, and as a result, touch screens may not be able to uniformly detect a touch.